


A Bit Like a Naked Rat

by Impreciselanguage



Series: AU in which No Weasleys Died [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU in which no Weasleys were killed., Childbirth mention, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impreciselanguage/pseuds/Impreciselanguage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George is a bit of a nervous wreck - Fred isn't really making it better. Luna, meanwhile, is quite unconcerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Like a Naked Rat

Fred responded immediately to his twin's urgent owl. After Apparating to St. Mungo's, he found George in a hallway pacing in a circle, his face white and looking ill. Fred was suddenly rather worried.  


“What is it? You didn't say much in your letter.”  


George stopped, looked at Fred, and made some noises which might have meant something, but nothing Fred could tell.  


“Now's not the best time to take up Troll,” Fred said. “Is it Mum? Dad? Luna isn't . . .?”  


“She's having the baby,” George said, with great effort. Fred stared at him for a moment.  


“Is that all? Bloody hell . . . I thought for sure someone was dying. You shouldn't scare a bloke that way.”  


“What do you mean, is that all?!” George asked. “Didn't I just say she's having the baby?”  


“You did say that, yeah,” Fred said. “I've been through this. It doesn't last forever, you know.”  


“What if something happens? What if I can't do anything? What if-?”  


“How's Luna holding up?” Fred asked, as this was the only way to get George to shut up. George looked at him for a moment, a slight smile now on his still-pale face.  


“She's fine,” he said. “She's doing really well.”  


“Lucky bastard,” Fred said. “Angelina 'bought tore my head off. But then, nothing phases your Luna, does it?”  


George's smile brightened another degree. “No, it doesn't.”  


“Then what are you worrying for? She's the one having the baby. What you need to do is follow your wife's example.”  


George nodded, then began to pace again. Fred sighed and sat down, picking up an old issue of Which Broomstick.  


“You're going to drive me mad, you know. All that bloody pacing.”  


“I'm entirely not sorry for the effect I'm having on your sanity,” George said. “You're free to leave, it you'd like.”  


“I thought you wanted me here,” Fred said.  


“I did,” George said, as a witch in nurses' robes walked towards him. She was smiling, which was likely a good sign.  


“You can come in now, Mr. Weasley,” she said. George looked even more terrified than before, though Fred wouldn't have thought it possible. He stood and gave his twin a good shove on the back. The nurse looked between them both, as if concerned that perhaps she had not gotten the right Mr. Weasley.  


“Go on,” Fred said. “Babies don't bite, you know, at least not at first.”  


He got George to follow the nurse into the room, and then the nurse left, leaving Fred alone with his twin, and Luna, and the baby.  


“Hello, George. Hello, Fred,” Luna said, though she hadn't looked up. “She's rather funny looking, isn't she? Though I imagine she'll probably be quite nice looking when she's older. Her hair is red.”  


“She's beautiful already,” George said, kissing Luna on the forehead. “And so are you.”  


The baby was as pink and wrinkled as all babies were, and Luna looked like a woman who'd just given birth, so rather a mess, but it wasn't really the time to mention it.  


“No, I don't think so,” Luna said. “I'm sure I'm not, and Drusilla looks a bit like a naked rat.”  


“Should I go, then?” Fred said. “Seeing as how everyone is fine, here?”  


“Yeah,” George said, apparently having trouble with the fact that his wife said their newborn daughter looked like a rat. “No, wait, I wanted to ask you something.”  


“I'm sure she'll stop looking like a rat eventually,” Fred replied. “After all, you did. For the most part.”  


“What? We look exactly the same! Except f'r the ear.”  


“Don't be ridiculous,” Fred replied. “Everyone knows I'm the handsome twin.”  


“You do look the same,” Luna said, thoughtful. “Though I do think George is better looking. Probably because I love him. He wanted to ask you if you'd be Drusilla's godfather.”  


“Of course I will be,” Fred said, after a moment of wondering if Luna had made sense. He always had trouble with that. “After all, someone's got to look out for her.”  


“I imagine we might need some help,” Luna said. “We've never had a baby before. I suppose we’ll manage well enough, though. Our parents did.”  


Fred grinned, before taking his leave. “I'm sure you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written (on Livejournal, in 2007) for a once-friend's birthday. She was a big George/Luna shipper and gave me the name of George and Luna's daughter (who is named for the Buffyverse Character.)
> 
> AU in which no Weasleys died.


End file.
